Funny Thing
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase K-I-S-S-I-N-G under a tree? in the middle of the night? WHAT? this abomination has been going on for a month?


He smiled at me, "Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed brain." I chirped, smiling back, like an idiot.

I grabbed his hand, and ushered him to our usual spot, which was under the tree. I let go of him, knowing that we would be touching again soon enough, and when he sat down, so did I.

I leaned toward him, and he usually leaned back until our lips met, except this time…

He frowned. "We need to talk."

I felt my palm go sweaty, and my heart do a flip. "About…?" I probed.

He wouldn't look at me.

It was about midnight, and everyone was asleep. We were in the woods, behind my cabin.

Percy and I had been meeting outside my cabin like this to make out every night that month.

Every time it lasted roughly 10 minutes, but once he left, it had me up all night.

Would he come tomorrow? I wondered every time.

We had rules of course. I mean, we are best friends- we can't- we simply _can't_ go out.

Right?

Any way, the rules were that we told no one about our 'meetings', we didn't talk about it _ever_, nothing other then making out, no mushy stuff (like feelings), etc.

Stuff like that- restrictions.

His silence was getting me worried, "Percy, about what?" I asked, again, this time touching his arm, gently.

He shrugged me off.

"Annabeth," He warned, still not looking at me- or even glancing my way.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked, urgently, intertwining my fingers in my lap.

"We have to talk, okay? I know I'm breaking the rules, but…Annabeth, I just can't do this anymore."

I clenched my jaw, against a flush of emotion.

"I didn't want you to wait for me all night, Annabeth, that's why I came. I don't think we should do this anymore…" His voice was strained, so he paused, trying to contain composure. "It's not you, it's me." He finished lamely.

A few tears escaped my eyes, and I silently looked up to the sky, thanking the gods, that Percy wasn't looking at me. "Okay." I managed to choke out, despite the growing lump in my throat.

All was quiet, the birds, the crickets- they were all silent, perhaps holding their breathe for this moment, like I was.

"Does this change our friendship, Annabeth?" Percy asked, slowly, softly, but he still wouldn't look at me.

My throat was dry.

"Why would it?" I asked.

"I just thought…you know, you were upset." His gentle voice irritated me. I'm not a _baby_, why was he being so careful? I'm not _fragile_!

"It's not like we had sex, Percy, gods, I swear you're so stupid!" I snapped, about to get up, walk away, not think about him, and not talk to him at breakfast tomorrow.

But Percy's green eyes suddenly snapped to mine, and I saw his surprised, and agonized expression. "I didn't want to hurt you, Annabeth!"

"But you did!" I realized I should not have said that, because then Percy moved closer, his expression still haunting me.

"Someone found out about us!" He blurted.

My eyes widened, "_What_? Who?"

"Our parents." He whispered, staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"You mean your father and my mother, or your mother and my father?"

"The gods."

"But they hate each other! My mother really doesn't like you, Percy!"

"Exactly. She- she told me that I had to _stop_ this. That I had to make you lose trust in me- that I had to _break your heart_."

I blushed. "Did you explain the circumstances of our…relationship?"

"Annabeth! Of course not! Do you want me killed? Gods, for such a Wise Girl, I thought you would have figured out that if I did tell her that she would have been even angrier- she would think I was taking advantage of you!"

I smiled at him slightly, then cocked my head, "Aren't you?"

He seemed stuck for a moment- wondering what on earth he could say to my question… Then he smirked.

"Aren't _you_ taking advantage of me, oh, Wise Girl? I kissed me first."

"You kissed me back- with your _tongue_."

"It was instinct!" He pleaded innocent.

I wanted to kiss him. My best friend. Percy Jackson. Boy wonder.

Seaweed Brain.

"You know, for a guy with kelp for brain, you're pretty _irrespirable_."

"Annabeth." He warned.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Your mother _hates_ me."

I leaned forward, grabbing him by the shirt, and pressed my lips to his, softly- not with lust like before.

This kiss was slow, sweet, but all the same breathtaking, as before.

I let my eyes flutter closed, and felt him get in to it, but within a few perfect, worriless moments, he pulled away.

We both gasped.

"Annabeth, stop it!"

"Stop _what_?"

"Making me want you so much, it's not fair- I doubt you'll think about this when you're trying to go to sleep. I _know_ that Luke will be on your mind, because you love _him_ not me. So stop doing this to me. I _can't_ pretend this is just physical for me anymore, okay? So _stop_."

"You're jealous of Luke?"

He just gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't be," I assured him, "Because I can't get _you_ off of my mind, because I love you."

Oops. I, Annabeth Chase made a mistake.

Again.

Isn't it funny how all my mistakes are tied to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?

Isn't it funny how we are everything but compatible?

He leaned in, and gave me a kiss, right on the lips- a parting kiss?

No. He had slipped his tongue into my mouth again.

I felt his smile against my own.

Isn't it funny how we fit so _perfectly_ together?


End file.
